SHe was running
by JasMiaka
Summary: Serena feels down the days since her cousin, Sailor Sun came and now her old friend from her childhod coms back that no one knows of and strange things keep happening what'll the SS do? Bad @ sumeries please R


DC: Don't own characters  
  
She was running. She had enough. She heard them all. She knew all about it. No one wanted her. They were all lies. They hated her and only played along until Sailor Sun came. She was more better then her. She knew that they liked her more better. Sailor Sun was much smarter, prettier, and a good fighter. Unlike her a meatball head, a useless piece of trash. Only one time use and then throw away. She never wanted to accept the truth for a while until it goes too far. Even Rini and Darien ignored her and spent most of their time with them. She also found out that they were only tolerating her cause she was the only one that could save the world.  
  
First POV  
  
Sailor Sun came when there was a new enemy. Who would've thought that she was my cousin from my mom's side, here on Earth. Everything was all clear and I didn't want to accept it. I should've gotten away when I had the chance. But no, I didn't. I stayed and actually believed that they would keep me as a friend. I guess not. Naru moved to China and Ushiro went along cause of a different reason. They were the only two friends that I had left. They were my true friends. There was another one that had been my friend from a long time ago. She was just like me always getting teased about one of her physical features.  
  
That was a long time ago. She said that she'd return when I was feeling sad and gave me a beautiful necklace. It was so expensive that not even mom or dad could afford it. It had all diamonds and gold that never wears out no matter how many times you stain it. She said that she'll be here in a few years. That was before I met Naru, Ushiro, and the guys. I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't care. I collided with someone and landed on top of her. Great some other reason to call me a klutz unlike Ariena, Sailor Sun. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Miss..." I trailed off. "Don't worry about it you know that you never have to apologize to me. Serena," she said. Oh my god its her! I looked up and saw that it was really her not an illusion. "Rouge. You came." I jumped and hugged her and she returned it. "Long time no see Serena. How have you been? Judging from your look something's troubling you." We broke the hug.  
  
"How do you know?" I questioned. It was so amazing that she knew what I felt. "You can't hide anything from me Sere. You know that I will find out about you. You're always so happy and your face is depressed."  
  
"Please I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"How have you been Rouge? Still having fun?"  
  
"No I wasn't. I was feeling bad for moving and leaving you here alone."  
  
"It's okay. I was able to make a few friends and be friendly to anyone."  
  
"Serena I know that you're hiding something, but I won't force it out of you. C'mon let's go to my place. We need to catch up on old times."  
  
"Alright." I walked with her to the direction to her house. I gasped it was so big, a four-story building. "You live here?" I asked. "Yes I do now. How do you think I was able to give you that necklace?"  
  
Oh no wonder. I followed her inside. She was a great friend to me before any of them. We always kept in contact for the past 8 years and I never told the others about her. "So Serena what would you like to do? Shop till we drop? Or just talk?"  
  
"I don't know maybe we could shop till we drop. I kind of think that's the best way to go right now."  
  
"As you wish princess." I cringed. I haven't heard that in a long time and it was always her voice that made it sound better.  
  
"Are we just looking around?"  
  
"No we're spending as much as I say we are. Here's 10,000 dollars. We're going to go shopping. And there's no way you are giving that back to me." She handed me a packet of hundreds. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I said excitedly.  
  
Second POV  
  
I saw her excitement. She was happy. I can't believe that she looks different than before. I know that she's Sailor Moon and all her friends that she made are the sailor scouts. I was hoping that she'd tell me about her secret. Well I've been keeping secrets too. And if I got her involved she could get hurt and be a little sad that I was the enemy. Is that what she'll think of me when I tell her?  
  
I lead her to the car I drove. The car was pure silver. "Hop in Sere. Well be driving around and having fun." She got in and I sped off very fast. "Aren't you going too fast?"  
  
"No I'm not. As long as I don't crash then I'm not going too fast." We arrived at the mall and saw the police going our way. "I told you, you were going too fast."  
  
"Don't worry Sere I know what to do. Now sit back and relax I got it under control."  
  
First POV  
  
"Don't worry Sere I know what to do. Now sit back and relax I got it under control." She walked over to the cops. Then in about a few minutes they were gone and she was still there smiling. I wonder how was she not able to get in trouble when they come? Oh well I guess I'll find out if she tells me. "C'mon Sere let's go inside and spend, spend, spend!!!" she said. We both went inside and I saw a few familiar faces. At first I didn't see them very well. Then it hit me. It was the outers. I didn't recognize them before but I can see them. It is they. "See someone?" she said. "Yes they're my friends." I think, I added silently. "Serena!" Hotaru called out from the group. "Hi Hotaru, guys what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"We were shopping, Michiru-mama's idea."  
  
"Hey Koneko. How are you?" Haruka said. "I'm fine. I was just shopping with my friend, Rouge. Rouge this is Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Guys this is Rouge."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you all," Rouge said and gave Setsuna a different kind of expression as if she knew her already. "Excuse me I didn't get your name. What was it again?" she said to Setsuna. "My name's Setsuna Meioh," she said. "Oh. Sorry I thought you were someone else. You just reminded me of someone that's all." She turned to me. "Sere. You can go back to my place and you know where it is if you don't just take my car okay? I have to go somewhere," Rouge said and looked back to Setsuna. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I forgot all about it and I just remembered it so if you want to go home then just take my car."  
  
"You're just going to walk?"  
  
"Yes don't worry. I'll be fine. I could just get another ride." She then left.  
  
Setsuna's Pov  
  
I know I've seen her before, but where. I looked to Serena as she watched Rouge leave. Something's wrong here. She was looking as if I knew her. I think I do. I know I've seen her before. "Setsuna-mama is you okay?" Hotaru said worriedly. "I'm fine. Don't worry," I answered. "Serena are you sure you know her very well?" I asked. "Yes I do. We were friends since 9 years ago. Do you know her?" she said. "Oh."  
  
Then something tugged at my mind. "Someone's at the time gates!" I exclaimed. The others gave me worried looks. "Don't worry I'll be back. I just need to see if someone is trying to open the gates." I left for it.  
  
I then teleported to the time gates. There was someone that was standing in front of the gates. I got ready to surprise it.  
  
"So you finally came. I thought I had to wait for long. I wanted to talk to you and I promise that I won't do anything I won't attack so you can drop."  
  
I gladly did. I don't know why I trusted this person but I did.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. The person turned around and I saw that it was Serena's friend as she referred to as Rouge.  
  
"Please don't ask questions. I know this may be a little shock to you but just bear with it. I'll explain why I'm here. Sit down." She waved her hand over the spot and there were two chairs.  
  
After I sat down I asked, "What did you want with me?"  
  
"Nothing except your help."  
  
"What kind of help?"  
  
"Help me with Serena. I care about her so much and I don't want to see her get hurt because of me. I want you to protect her. I already told someone else that little girl Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. I know I could trust the two of you. I'm not sure about the others yet though."  
  
"You mean that there's a new enemy? And it's after you?"  
  
"No the new enemy isn't after me. I'm the new enemy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked shocked. No enemy would tell someone to protect the main savior.  
  
"I know that I'm not suppose to be doing this but it's the only way that I could save Serena from my evil side. And she isn't very happy that I'm doing this. I'll tell you when she'll attack and how to avoid the death traps. I just want you to protect Sere cause she's very dear to me."  
  
"I understand. But can't you stop your dark side?"  
  
"I can but it comes with a consequence. If I were to stop my dark side then I would be out for about a week, which gives her the opportunity to take over. I'm vulnerable. I could hold her back for about a few minutes."  
  
"So does she only have powers or you also?"  
  
"I also have powers. Making the chairs right now was not mine. I can't do that. I had to take some of my dark side's power to use. I can only do dark magic and she could do light. That's why we're wanted all around the universe and she could defeat the light easily. We have to go or they might worry that something happened to you."  
  
"Okay, but one question why is it that she has light magic and you dark?" I asked. "I don't know. I was just born with two sides. Somehow I ended up with dark magic and my mom and dad thought I'd end up evil. Though they were wrong I was able to survive when they abandoned me we were able to combine and share a body." We disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Rouge appeared in her house. She opened the door to see Serena there in the living room watching TV sleeping on the couch. Oh Sere. I wish I could tell you and show you my world. But I don't know. Would you like to see it? Rouge thought. Then she heard something move on the couch and saw Serena awake.  
  
"Did I disturb you Sere?" Rouge asked concerned. "No. I was awake already and forgot that you were coming home. So what did you do that was so important?" Serena asked. "Oh that. Well I was just at an important meeting, that's all."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." They heard a beep that sounded from Serena's wrist. "I have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay for a little longer Rouge, but I have something else to do. Bye." Serena called out before leaving.  
  
Rouge spoke through her mind.  
  
  
  
Rouge sighed at the other being inside of her. She glowed a little and her appearance changed. She was now dressed with a dark cloak covering her eyes and body. She then teleported to the sight where the scouts were fighting.  
  
* * * At the location the sailor scouts were fighting the monster that the other being sent. In the shadows she watched in amusement at their antics to destroy it, especially Sailor Sun.   
  
  
  
  
  
When the monster was destroyed she decided to make her appearance. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the sailor scouts. I've heard so much about you. Your reputations precede you."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Sun asked. "Why you don't remember?" she said in a hurt voice, "I'm the one you tried to destroy 5 years ago on Earth time."  
  
"You're that demon that tried to destroy half the universe!" she said in shock. "Glad you remembered me. I really hate being forgotten so I let myself known more often. But luckily for you guys I can't kill any of you without someone's support. I doubt she'd keep it up. Bu-Bai for now sailor failures until we meet again." She disappeared.  
  
"You know who that was Sailor Sun?" Mars asked. "Yeah I did. She tried to destroy the universe one time. She was about to join with one of the enemies you guys faced but she was going to betray them when they're through," she answered.  
  
Pluto looked at Moon for a minute and saw her thinking, looking at the same spot that Rouge disappeared from. "Serena is everything alright?" she asked. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. She looked very familiar though I don't remember seeing her before," Serena answered. "You'll know in due time Serena."  
  
* * * Rouge was able to be in control of her body again. She was glad for that and she didn't want the other inside her doing anything harmful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge blushed, she said to get a come back to her other. Luckily she received no other response from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge sighed and went to bed for she sensed an impending doom on her the next day.  
  
* * * The next day Serena and the gang (not with rouge) were walking down the street going to the mall together. They were all chatting while Serena, Setsuna, and Hotaru stayed in silence. They were walking ahead and bumped into someone. "Rouge!" Serena said happily surprised. " Hey Sere." Rouge said. "Who are your friends?" she asked. "Oh. Let them catch up then I'll introduce them to you."  
  
"Okay. Here I have something for you Hotaru." She took out something from her pocket. It was a beautiful expensive necklace that had the Saturn insignia, as the pendant with purple amethysts held by gold was the chain. "Wow. Thank you. But how'd you get this?" Hotaru asked in amazement. "I gave one just like yours to Serena one time. Don't worry about having it damaged. Serena tried that once and to her it didn't even break."  
  
"Thank you," said Hotaru putting it on. "You're way to giving Rouge. One of these days you're going to be broke," Serena teased. "If I do I could just ask from the royal family from China. They always have supplies for me in case I need it."  
  
When the others caught up Serena introduced them to Rouge, but Rouge noticed one thing, Serena never mentioned her boyfriend that she had that was standing there. She only introduced him as a friend as if they weren't together anymore.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, but I've got to go before I'm late. Bye." Rouge didn't want to stay longer afraid that Ariena might recognize her voice. Unluckily for her she did.  
  
"Hold it demon," Ariena said and had a sword pointed at her neck. "Ariena what are you doing?" Makoto asked. "Don't you recognize her? It was yesterday when one of her monsters attacked. But I don't think you guys would be able to tell since Serena can't."  
  
"Why don't you say that to yourself Sun. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't figure out it was I. Besides I already told two people who I really was. Can you believe they listened to me? They were just nice people that I trusted in your group. Did you really think that I'd harm anyone of you?"  
  
"You were the one that tried to destroy when it was the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity wasn't able to seal you completely before you escaped. Then I was able to stop you and no one knew about me."  
  
"Well now you're known. Aren't you happy? I mean it is you the senseless 'Peace keeper for justice' that would actually leave someone that was really poor on the street. Did you think that every time I saw you pass one I wanted to knock some sense into you? I followed you when I found out who you were. Like I promised Serena that I'd come back when it was time for me to."  
  
"You are pathetic. Hiding behind Serena just because we might treat you differently. Aren't you going to tell Serena what you've been hiding? Or do I have to?"  
  
"You don't know anything. You are so.so." she couldn't think of something else to say. "You stuck? Why don't I help you." Ariena charged toward her after transforming, with her sword. The others transformed. Ariena missed her target. She focused her attention to what blocked her attacked. Ariena saw what stopped her, it was Sailor Saturn and Pluto. They were standing there protecting Rouge. "Don't make me destroy them just for me to get to you Demon. Release them from the mind control spell."  
  
"We did this out of our own free will. We won't let you harm the innocent. She never sent the monster that was yesterday. Plus we never completely destroyed the monster. It was still alive and resting right now," Saturn said. "What are you talking about? You two were residing in her?"  
  
"No she came to us for help just to save all of us. To save the future. Did you know what would've happened if you killed her? You'd be sending everything into a different dimension. But in pieces. All would be destroyed. I had a premonition on what would happen. Her darkness would've destroyed everything just to take revenge on you for killing her only happiness for living. She was happy with Rouge being there for her when she needed a body just to support herself. She even provided everything with happiness. If you destroyed her darkness instead it would've been the same, even with Princess Serenity's power nothing could penetrate it including yours so I suggest you back down or we will use force to make you," Setsuna said.  
  
The others gasped at what Pluto said, except Moon and Saturn. Moon kept quiet the whole time sinking everything in. "So you decided to join the enemy's side instead? Looks like we have to get rid of traitors to their duties."  
  
"We're doing are duty. Protecting the universe."  
  
"By what? Letting that poor excuse for a being alive? She's the one that wants to destroy the universe."  
  
"You just don't get it do you? We are saving the universe. She has no intention of destroying it."  
  
"She did. She was acting innocent just to get close to them and then destroyed everything in her path. Did you realize what happened? She tried to kill them and stopped and made them believe that she was trying not to. She's the enemy."  
  
"I did no such thing. I was never there or." Rouge trailed off a little quieter, ".alive then."  
  
"Y-you mean you-your alre-already de-dead? That's impossible. A living thing such as you wouldn't be able to survive without a living spirit that hasn't crossed over yet. I'm pretty sure that you're using an illusion just on this."  
  
"I can't believe you. You always come up with excuses. Just to put things on people's heads. I for one don't even like your attitude. I don't know how you got this way but it isn't nice."  
  
"Pluto, Saturn I'm giving you two one last chance to help us in destroying this monster."  
  
"She isn't the monster. She's the universe."  
  
"What are you talking about? The universe is everything you see here. Not some useless piece of garbage."  
  
"Do you know why Queen Serenity wasn't able to seal her away in time? Because she realized how valuable this girl is to the living world."  
  
" If she's so valuable then why is she trying so hard to gain trust from you guys?"  
  
" She's not trying to gain trust from us we already have her trust ever since so why don't you guys back of her."  
  
" Why are you guys protecting her?"  
  
" Were protecting her she's good not evil."  
  
" Plus when I was mistress nine would you have killed me even if you knew that a good soul was locked up in there?"  
  
" I'm telling she's pure evil and doesn't have any good in her, that's why she made friends with Serena so that she can destroy us."  
  
" STOP IT!!! All of you. This will settle things."  
  
" Sun, don't you think I would of known what my mom does to good and evil?"  
  
" Well just to tell you to evil she'll send them to hell or send them out of this world forever."  
  
" And..........  
  
Well how was it??? Well please visit or review or no more chapters. 


End file.
